I, Shinobi: Naruto Chibi!
by The Abominable BlowHard
Summary: Okay So you get the cliche. I woke up in a fictional world as another person. And this person just so happens to be a brat sized Naruto Uzumaki! Okay this can't be real right? I know how it should turn out, but things have already begun to change. How do I not only keep my self alive and undiscovered, but also keep the world safe?Extra-Insert-Story.[Not-self] Dnt like thn dnt read.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up As Naruto Chibi**

* * *

So I guess I should start out by telling you about my life before this happened. I was... Oh, god... _was!_ A woman in my late thirties. I was about 4'8" with a slightly muscular build. I was slender, but not thin, you know?

My hair was a dull copper color, like a dark reddish, but still on this side of being called brunette. And yeah, the carpet matched.

Any time I would feel, well, anything, I would jump on my treadmill. So my legs got beefed. My calves were a little too big, and my thighs while not fatty wouldn't fit in most jeans with my waist size. I had the thigh gap some guys like... But I had no butt to mention. It was as flat as my stomach.

My real redeeming feature in the looks department, had to be my breasts. They were firm, not as soft as some of the women I've felt up, but they were also round and didn't hang as much either. Depending on the brand I could fit into a C or D bra pretty comfortably. And while I didn't really need the bra to keep them up, I would usually wear one to keep them still while I ran or to keep my nipples from showing.

Sometimes I would go without one intentionally to show them off. I had fun with that.

I was married once. But I guess he thought he could do better.

The only thing I got out of the marriage was the puppy we bought together. We got her because her fur was close to the same color as my hair.

I know she's a type of spaniel, but I don't know which specific one. She has these long ears with curly fur on them. They always look like a mess. The rest of her fur lays flat.

I named her Gingersnap.

God do I miss her. I would give anything to have her back now. I cried on her almost every day after my divorce. She was always ready to comfort me. She didn't even seem to mind when I snotted... Though, I was the one who would clean it out of her fur.

I had a great job. I was a programmer at a software company. The name of the company doesn't mater. I'm not even in the same world anymore.

But I guess one public breakdown was enough to ruin that.

After that I worked nights in a convenience store.

I had a lot of good friends too.

But it turns out slashing your ex-husband's tires is a felony offense. He dropped the charges on the condition that I replaced the tires. He's got a restraining order now.

But I earned it, and damn me if I'm not proud of it.

Anyway that's how I began my life as a shut-in homebody. I only ever left my apartment to go to work. I even get my groceries there. So I guess it was a convenient store after all. My apartment complex has a laundry facility so I usually do them on my nights off. If no one is awake and down there.

I started watching shows online. Mostly things that a bunch of my coworkers at my last job told me to watch. Game of thrones, the walking dead, and anime.

I fell in love with anime. And I guess now, that was my saving grace. I certainly wouldn't have been able to cope with this situation if I hadn't recognized the world I'm now in.

I found that my favorite characters were like my best friends. Picolo, Gohan, Chad, Grimjaw, Zoro, Gajeel. I always seemed to like the side guys best. Now I'm not a one way girl... In fact, while I like men well enough to have married one, I prefer women, my dream is to have a harem like I'm in some kind of ecchi.

And with my love of anime came my introduction to fanfictions... I read so many of them I can't even count them. But some stood out to me. One author actually stood out more than the others. He had so many idea's and concepts of chakra mechanics and he was always so animated when he spoke of them.

And he's a fellow divorcee. So he understood some of what I went through. We shared some conversations and then it's like he dropped of the edge of the planet. We never met in person, but I think he was the one who motivated me to try my hand at it... but what I wrote got removed for being too explicit. Hell, the name of it gave it away. Bedroom jutsu's. It didn't even last a full day.

As it turns out, a lot of what he came up with actually worked when I tried to put it to use... but I'll get to that later. I have to thank him for the idea's he gave me and apologize for spoiling anything he may have wanted to be a big secret. But it turns out some of that helped me. His were simple stories. And this... this was as real to me as Gingersnap.

I went to bed that night with a high fever telling myself that if it wasn't down in the morning I would go to urgent care. Gingersnap lay beside me whimpering as if she had been scolded for something. My last words to my only real friend were that she was a good girl and I would see her in the morning...

My last words to my best—no _only_ friend, were a lie.

* * *

Waking up was a splitting migraine.

Things were obviously off. The covers were coarse and thin. I liked to sleep with a quilt, otherwise I smother Gingersnap when I sleep. I needed something to cuddle that wouldn't suffocate in my boobs.

The bed was wrong too. It was too firm. My mattress let me sink in at home.

Opening my eyes confirmed it. I was in the hospital. The spartan room with "nature" pictures as decorations, the walls that had those mid point panels halfway up. You know what I mean, its like they added this mini shelf that goes all the way around the room, but isn't even big enough to put a cup on it.

My head was killing me.

The lights were off and the door was closed, but I could see light coming in from under the door and it felt too bright. I wanted to call out and ask how I got here. How did anyone even know I existed?

The panic set in as I realized I was in the hospital with no idea how I got there! And worse, I had no idea what had happened to Gingersnap!

I felt like having a meltdown right then, but I knew if I did a nurse would see me snotting and would have to clean it for me.

So, pulling myself together, I tried to sit up. It was weird moving smaller limbs than one is used to, proportion wise your body doesn't realize it's off, but you don't get the same motion and distance offset. It's like taking that last step down the stair only to find you hit the floor one step sooner than you thought.

Glancing at my body I realized that it wasn't in fact, mine! My breasts were gone, my arms were bone thin and and my hands looked as if they belonged to a toddler! I sat there looking at those tiny little hands for a long time not understanding what they meant.

This wasn't my body.

This was the body of a child.

A brief look under the covers told me the child was male... and only dressed in the disposable hospital pants. Not a gown, and shirtless. Just these bluish paper pants.

This body was not my body.

I still didn't understand.

Something was telling me when I did it would shake the foundations of my reality.

Someone was speaking to me... I get that it was another language, but even so I couldn't even really understand the significance of someone speaking to me. Weird gibberish or not, I payed them no attention until one of them rushed into the room and put his hand on my shoulder. His other hand pulled my chin up and he looked strait into my eyes. He was old looking, he had a brown spike of chin hair and on his head was this hat thing with a curtain. The hat fell off as his head began to shake. It looked as if he was going to start shouting.

He too had spoke. But I only got one word...

A word that made me recognize the hat he wore, and then his face.

He had called me Naruto!

My breathing had quickened, and soon the other man who had entered the room behind the 3rd Hokage spoke. This time I tried to pick out any words I might have read. But his word came out in English...

"Sensei, He is supposed to be on a sedative. The fact that he woke up enough to move doesn't mean he is conscious. Chances are, if he is even aware of anything he's too high understand a word you said."

This man was much taller than the Hokage and he had long white hair in a messy mane.

"Look, he seems to be okay right now, I would just up his dose and let him rest. I left someone hanging in Iwa and I need to get back to her. We already know Danzo was involved in recovering him. If that old warhawk didn't root out everyone involved I'll give up drinking."

What the hell? Was there a mob attack? I'm Naruto right? If that's the case I should only be in the hospital after a beating or something... But the guy who would someday be "Ero-sennin" just said Danzo had saved me... from kidnapping maybe?

"Very well, I will send word when he has fully awakened." The Hokage gave a deep and reluctant sigh. "I had wanted him to remain sedated for a few more days at least, and since we have verified he truly has no memories of what was done to him during those two weeks, I see no reason to keep you from your information network."

With that the Hokage reached over to one of the small machine's next to the bed and turned a small dial.

* * *

The next time I woke up was easier. My headache was gone and I had this funny feeling from the dream of being Naruto.

Realizing I was actually in the hospital was a bit of a shock all over again, but that would explain some things...

Again with the small body, but this time I actually felt the reaction the sedative had held back last time.

I was in a child's body, Gingersnap was nowhere to be seen and I had the sinking suspicion that my dream hadn't actually been a dream.

Well my pride didn't keep this time and a nurse eventually came rushing in to find out what was wrong.

I understood what she was saying but didn't have any idea what to say back. So when her glare at me was suddenly replaced with a look of deep concern and pity all I could do was continue to snott into her gown as she rocked me back and forth.

She stayed with me even after I had calmed down.

Though she did call for another nurse to fetch the Hokage. She stayed with me until he arrived. And with a few hushed words between them, he dismissed her and walked over to the bed.

"Naruto?" He asked as if I wouldn't even remember my own name...not that it _was_ my name.

But I looked up, with my chin shaking as I tried not to start crying again.

"Naruto it's okay. You're safe now. I promise nothing will hurt you. I will make sure you're going to be okay."

I guess he could see the terror in my, no... In Naruto's eyes. I was in another world and the fate of this entire world would someday hang on me.

How did I end up here? What happened to Gingersnap? How could I get home?

The old man sat on the bed beside me and drew me into his arms.

I'm not sure if he actually said it, but I thought I heard him speak under his voice. "They'll pay for it Naruto, I swear. I won't ever let you be taken again."

We sat there like that until I fell asleep. I wasn't even surprised that nothing changed the third time I woke up.

However, that same nurse who had rocked me when I was snotting, was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She was dress in regular cloths this time. She had a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

She had also stacked three boxes of tissues on the bedside table.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the hospital. The days seemed to blur together. I don't know why, but in the entire time I never said a word to anyone. Firstly I didn't know what to say, but also... No one ever asked me anything that needed more than a nod or shake of the head.

Along with that one nurse, I also recognized Anko as one of my visitors. She came the morning after, and ate lunch with me. She didn't give me her name, but she did tell me she was a chunin.

The Hokage visited again, and with him came another man. I didn't recognize him at first, but what eventually clued me into his identity was the fact that he had bandaged one side of his face. His jaw also had a cross shaped scar. He still had both arms it seemed. If I didn't know better I would have said he looked smug about something.

It had to have been a week or more when _it_ happened. I felt this overwhelming fear and woke in a sweat. Anko was by my side in an instant. "Shhhh! kid. It's going to be fine, I'm here to keep you safe, remember?"

She pulled me into her arms and held me as alarms started going off in the distance. Soon there was a commotion outside the building as medics rushed in to gather supplies and rushed out again.

Anko held me tighter and stroked my head as an explosion shook the night.

Suddenly the commotion was inside the hospital, there were shouts and calls for a mindwalk.

Then it was over.

Anko had begun rocking me at some point and now stopped. "I want to check the hall, are you going to be okay kid?"

I nodded.

I heard her talking with a nurse outside the room but they were whispering so silently I couldn't make out more than a startled "Only one?"

Only one what?

Then with horror I realized... the age of this body, in the Naruto world, a night of fear...

Only one survivor.

Sasuke.

* * *

Thank you for reading this.

So I have many of these stories. I plan to do one for each of the main and important side characters, as well as for their Chibi's.

Let me know what you think in the Reviews, and who else you want me to become. As it is fiction, I can be anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting My Bearings As Naruto Chibi**

* * *

Okay, So to review.

I, a woman in my late thirties, who has been to college, has had and lost a wonderful career, gotten married, gotten a divorce, restraining order included, and become a shut in... Am now a seven year old boy in a world of ninja who throw around what basically counts as magic.

Said boy has recently been recovered from unknown abductors less than two weeks before the largest crime to hit the village since a giant house crushing _monster_ attacked it.

Naruto's body seemed to be in good condition but as everybody knows, the fox keeps him that way.

And then there is the acceptance of _my_ reactions to being thrust into this world.

I bawled.

I snotted all over a nurse, and haven't spoken a single word since I woke up here.

What could have been done that they would accept such behavior from _Naruto_?

I sighed.

There was no point in dwelling on it. What ever it was, was done before I came in. However there was also the conversation between the third Hokage and Jiraiya. They had obviously tried to remove Naruto's memories of the event. I have only read a few fan fictions in which the Hokage has bad events removed.

Mostly they were done by Kakashi due to the risk a Yamanaka would face, However the words shared by those two pointed towards Danzo having done it with his stolen eye.

Could Danzo have been the cause of my current situation? What if _he_ was the one who had kidnapped me?

All of this was going through my head as I waited for Anko to make her quiet little sneak off to grab some of those candy balls on a stick, I don't remember what they are called.

I had my very first ninja mission.

To sneak across the hall and and make sure the "survivor" was the one it was supposed to be.

When Itachi killed his clan in the anime, it was silent. There had been an _explosion_ in this version of reality.

And I had a sinking suspicion about who had actually kidnapped me. The Hokage's whispered promise to make someone pay had me worried.

When I had tried to leave my bed to go check during the day, I was held down. Sure I had been let up to use the restroom, but I hadn't tried to leave the room before. And it wasn't like I could say I wanted to see Sasuke. I wasn't even supposed to know who the survivor was.

Actually, from what I could recall no one had even mentioned anything about the massacre since that night. So I shouldn't know anything about it at all.

And still, I was reluctant to say anything.

And then the time came. She slipped out the window and out of sight.

I waited for a moment to be sure she was gone before I crawled out of the bed and slipped out into the hall.

I guess I should have checked first to see if anyone was on the other side of the door but I was relieved to see there wasn't.

It was harder to find Sasuke than I thought.

I tried checking the nurses station but everything was in Japanese.

I couldn't read it.

That would cause me no end in worry later on. But for now I had to try checking the rooms one by one.

Most of them around my room were empty. and I tried to remember where I had heard the sounds coming from the day Sasuke was brought in. It started out down stairs. I would assume that was the Emergency Service floor.

Then as I was going to head upstairs thinking he must have been bought to a room after they checked him over, I saw a sign that was in clear English.

"Exit"

There was another one on the door itself. "Stairs"

Looking down the hall I saw one for the restrooms. And then beyond that was another one in Japanese.

Maybe I could only understand the words Naruto's body knew? That would make sense. If I was understanding Japanese based on Naruto's comprehension of the meaning behind the language, then anything Naruto didn't understand wouldn't carry over.

Heading up the stairs, I found Sasuke's room almost immediately.

It was the room Anko was currently coming out of.

There was a second ninja with her. This one had a box of the sweets Anko always returned to my room with.

"So how is he doing?" The new woman asked.

"He still isn't talking." Anko replied in a depressed voice "But he's been trying to leave his room today. I think he somehow knows that one of his classmates is nearby."

Well at least that confirmed who the survivor was.

"How could he have found that out?" The other one accused her. "Anko? What did you say in front of him?"

"I didn't say a damned thing!" Anko defended herself with haste. "We still haven't confirmed it was them, and now that they're all dead I don't see how we ever can."

Then the snake mistress gave a subdued groan. "Gods above! Who could have killed them all off? Is there even any single shinobi left alive with that kind of skill?"

"Itachi might have been able to pull it off. And no one has seen him for a few days. He's been missing since even before the slaughter."

That wasn't right.

Every one was supposed to know that Itachi had done it weren't they? What had changed?

"Yeah but we all know how loyal he was! He wouldn't go rogue like that!" Anko interjected. "And besides, I've heard that the few witnesses who arrived first encountered some kind of ghosting skill. They passed right through the guy."

Tobi. That's right, Obito helped him do it.

"Yeah, there is no way Itachi could have pick up something like that without some of us finding out."

The voices drifted away as the two women moved down the hall to a lounge area.

Seeing my chance, I slipped around the corner and snuck my way over to Sasuke's room.

There was Sasuke.

Once I was inside the room I saw a small child. He was so tiny, and even a little cute. I couldn't bring myself to believe that a child this size could attend the ninja academy.

I stepped closer and realized his eyes were open.

Open and looking right at me!

How could they have been discussing this right in front of him like that!

Shooting a glare at the door I saw a small tag on it. It was a rectangle of paper with symbols I didn't recognize. I supposed it must have been a silencing seal or something.

Of course. They wouldn't be that crass.

"Naruto? The boy questioned. "What do you want? why are you even here?"

Then his eyes widened and he asked in a louder voice, "Where have you been anyway? It's been almost a month since you stopped coming to class. Were you hurt or something?"

I didn't have an answer for that. So I just knocked my fist on my head like I had seen most ditz characters do and tried to speak.

"I forgot what happened, but they have me here until I get better."

The words felt wrong. I heard what I was saying and I said exactly what I wanted but it felt as if my lips weren't moving right. I guess it had just been so long since I spoke to anyone, even in my real life, that I was able to recognize the discrepancy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It was him..." Sasuke suddenly began crying and I rushed over to grab him in a hug.

I don't know why I hugged him, I mean I've never dealt with little kids _before_.

But in his tiny form, I guess it stirred my motherly instincts. In reality I _am_ a woman after all.

Holding him close I shushed him as he gave one of my snotting sessions a good run. "They didn't want me to tell anyone, I shouldn't be telling you but I _have_ to. They don't even act like they care that Itachi killed everyone! Even the Hokage didn't care!"

His voice was getting dangerously loud now. And sure enough the door slammed open without even a hint of the incoming footsteps.

"Naruto get away from him. It's not safe!" Anko shouted as she rushed to me.

"Why?" I asked.

Anko's rush in my direction stopped instantly. I guess she was realizing that I was the one who had spoken. She stood there looking at me in confusion as the other woman stepped around her.

"Naruto, He's been through enough, everyone he knew has been killed. If you upset him like this you'll get in more trouble than just for sneaking out." The woman had almost approached me enough to take hold of my arm and I shank back a bit. I was still holding Sasuke in my arms, and tightened my grip defensively.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The village was supposed to love Sasuke for being the sole survivor. Why would they treat him like this? I needed a reason to keep close to him. I had to fix things.

"But if his family is dead, then he's alone just like me."

My voice was so quiet and almost frightened, the woman drew back in a flinch.

"I did tell you he had something going on with him today." Anko admonished her partner.

"You were right, I'll pay up in the morning. But now you have to report that you let him."

"Hey kid, now that you're talking again do you want to tell big sis how you're feeling?" Anko stooped down to meet me eye to eye. "What is going on in your head? Are you having nightmares or anything?"

Her voice was soft and gentle... Not something I would have expected from the so called "Snake whore."

I shook my head.

It was easier to do that and make her think I was only speaking because I was forced to, rather than try to actually communicate and end up getting found out.

"Alright, why don't the two of you get dressed and we can grab a midnight snack okay? I have plenty of dango left." So getting Sasuke out of bed and both of us pulling on a paper shirt from a drawer, we followed the other woman out of the room and over to the lounge down the hall.

Anko trailed behind, acting far more paranoid now.

* * *

Thank you for reading this.

I hope you have enjoyed my take on the Insert genre of fan fictions.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews.

But remember, **If you don't like it, don't read it, and certainly don't bother to review.** I **will** report any _hostile_ reviews that aren't at least constructive.


End file.
